


Tainted

by risingsagittarius



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, New Dream, Rapunzel Needs A Hug, Secrets, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, This is awkward i never know what to say for tags, Violence, alternative universe, modern day AU, more tags for be added, rapunzel and varian are siblings, ruddiger is a cat, second story, varian also needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingsagittarius/pseuds/risingsagittarius
Summary: All Rapunzel ever wanted was a new start for herself and Varian. She never expected Eugene to bring her to the light.OR...Eugene can’t forget the Blonde but very secretive girl, and the more she pushes him away he gets even more attached.[STORY INCOMPLETE]
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back :)

  
_**CHAPTER 01.** _

Rapunzel collected the remainder of her items from tiny grey work locker. People from the late night shift was starting to pile in which was great, she needed to get home to Varian, and she hasn’t texted him in hours to check-in. 

Rapunzel snatched her black apron off her body and shoved it into her blue bag after pulling her phone from the bag. 

**Rapunzel [9:30pm]:** _Hey. I got caught with my phone, you know how my boss is. My shift ended be home soon._

Rapunzel double checked her locker to make sure she didn’t leave anything behind closing the locker. 

“Hey! Elizabeth!” Rapunzel jumped and her phone slipped through her fingers and fell onto the floor. Rapunzel was use to her new identity as Elizabeth, but she wasn’t use to Faith popping up behind her all the time. 

Faith was a sweet girl, few years younger than Rapunzel, had fair skin, medium length brunette hair, round face, and brown eyes. Rapunzel thought she looked similar too a typical Corona’s Angel. 

“Faith! You scared me.” Rapunzel checked her phone for cracks or scratches, luckily there was none.

“Sorry! Elizabeth, I just wanted to know if you’d like to hang out with me.” Rapunzel phone flashed in her pocket a few times letting her know Varian responded.

“Hold that thought Faith.” Rapunzel tucked the strands of blonde wig behind her ear, then unlocking her phone. 

**Varian [9:33pm]:** _Hey! It’s alright...School was alright. When will you be home?_

_**Varian [9:34pm]:** There’s nothing wrong...I’m just bored and Ruddiger is hiding somewhere. _

“Is that Dustin texting you?” Rapunzel wasn’t the only one who had to adapt to life with a new name, Varian did too.

“Yeah, Dustin just wants to know when I’ll be home. So I don’t know if I can—“ Faith had cut Rapunzel off.

“I just wanted someone to go get tattoos or a piercing down the street with me. The other workers here don’t like me. Please Elizabeth?” Faith begged. Faith wasn’t like Rapunzel, she was sweet, and pure. Faith could do no wrong, she just wanted friends. 

“Sure, I’ve always wanted a tattoo.” Rapunzel knew just the words she wanted. 

“Yay! I’ll tell Adira we’re off!” Faith grabbed her things and went to find their boss.

The walk to the tattoo shop took about fifteen minutes, the entire time Faith and Rapunzel talked about how their shifts went. The parlor had various clientele pictures up, a framed picture of the owner’s license to work and some worn out waiting chairs. The back of the tattoo shop was visible through the glass. 

**Rapunzel [9:49pm]:** _Faith talked me into getting tattoos with her. I’ll be home a little later._

“This is so exciting!” Faith squealed. “From what I’ve heard the tattoo artist here is really good looking!” Faith whispered. 

One of the workers appeared from the back. He was tall, fair skin, dark brown hair, had a goatee and what stuck out most to Rapunzel was his eyebrow piercing.

“Hey, my buddy who does the piercings just went to get some food so you’ll have to wait for him. But if you’re getting a tattoo I can take you now.” The man took out a notebook and a blue pen.

“I’m getting a helix piercing!” Faith took the pen and signed her name. 

“Nice. Okay, you can sit in the waiting chair. He should be back in five minutes.” Faith nodded, before taking her seat.

“So I assume Blondie here is getting a tattoo. You can follow me in the back.” He held the door open and allowed Rapunzel to enter first. They walked passed two rooms before going into the third.

The sounds of needles against people’s skin was the first thing Rapunzel noticed, then the heavy amount of artwork programs and even a few portraits of the tattoo artist and some family or friends.

“Blondie, you can have a seat there.” He motioned to the black leather client seat. 

The private room consisted of the inkbed chair and matching stool. A dresser stained with various bright colors of ink, a card reader, gloves, and various cleaning supplies rested on the dresser. The floating shelf above had more colors of ink. The price list hung on the black door of the room.

Rapunzel scooted all the way to the back of the chair with her bag on her lap, at first she sat in the middle but her legs dangled over the edge of the seat which she disliked.

“Alright, so real quick I’m Flynn I’ll be your artist tonight. Can I see your ID? Just making sure you’re legal. But here you can look at past designs.” Eugene walked over to the desk and pulled out one of the sketchbooks, as Rapunzel searched around her bag for the ID.

“Here it is,” Rapunzel waved the ID around, as Eugene and her exchanged the items their hands touched for a moment before jerking them back.

“I know what I want already, but I’ll still look through you maybe a scam or something.” Rapunzel started flipping through the pages, she had to admit he definitely had talent. 

“I guess you’ll just have to trust me, Blondie.” He shrugged.

Rapunzel scoffed. “Let’s hope it’s not a horrible decision.” Rapunzel knew he was talented, but she couldn’t help but flirt—mess, she just wanted to mess with him. 

Eugene chuckled a little at her words but finally got a chance to actually examine her the light in the room reflected perfectly over her.  Elizabeth Pearson he thought too himself. She was definitely of legal age, almost twenty to be exact. She wore glasses in her ID picture, her blonde hair was curled and rested on her left shoulder, her face was chubby and freckled. But what stood out most to him wasn’t her green eyes, or how tiny she would be next too him  _(Yes, he noticed how tiny she was.)_ was the fact she didn’t throw herself at him. Although, he debated on figuring out a phone number from Elizabeth, Eugene knew shouldn’t mix business with pleasure but he’d be stupid if he let her go without a number.

Eugene scooted his stool a little closer to the client chair after they exchanged items. “So Blondie, what are you getting tonight. A flower, heart, an animal?” Eugene noticed Rapunzel’s freckled tan skin was bare, usually female first timers went with any of those three.

“I don’t appreciate your assumptions Flynn.” Rapunzel rolled her eyes. “I want the words;  _Plus est en vous_ on my right collarbone.” Eugene had to admit he was taken back, he didn’t expect that out of her. 

“Alright, I’ll get everything ready. I’ll be right back.” Eugene left the room, to get his new materials at the parlor they never, ever reused needles, and always wanted to make sure the client had every reason to recommend them to someone else.

While he was gone Rapunzel was busy arguing with her sassy brother Varian.

**Varian [10:05pm]:** _LOL since we trying new things can I dye my hair? Ps. Ruddiger was sleep in the sink....cats are weird._

**Rapunzel [10:07pm]:** _Absolutely not._

Eugene returned with everything he needed and closed the door, regaining Rapunzel’s focus. First Eugene handed Rapunzel a notebook and pen, whilst placing his tattoo machine gun together, then checking the drawers of the dresser for AD ointment and other materials he didn’t carry in with him.

“What color Blondie? Oh, and write out how you want it.” Eugene pulled out a jar of caps to fill the ink. 

“Black, please.” Rapunzel phone flashed again. Rapunzel quickly, wrote the words in cursive.

**Varian [10:11pm]:** _why not? I don’t even want a full head, just a streak and because you said so isn’t a reason. That’s actually a lame ass excuse._

Eugene had everything he needed, he placed his gloves upon his hands. “Okay, I only closed the door incase you wanted privacy not for any other reason.” Rapunzel nodded, and shifted her blonde hair to her left side, then pulled down her shirt exposing her collarbone. 

Eugene took a quick look at the words, hell it wasn’t going to take him no longer than forty-five minutes maybe less. Eugene adjusted the chair so he could start the tattoo at a proper angle.

“Alright, Blondie I have to warn you this is a sensitive spot to get tattoos it may hurt.” Eugene dipped his tattoo machine in the black ink getting closer to Rapunzel’s skin.

“I can handle it.” Rapunzel defended. 

“Alright, I have faith in you.” Rapunzel didn’t flinch once the needle broke her skin, again she shocked Eugene. He had to focus, he needed to start a conversation with Rapunzel, but his mind was clogged with how good she smelled, she smelled of honeysuckle and vanilla. Flynn could feel how soft her skin was through his gloves.

“Elizabeth,” Eugene thought if he called her by her name instead of a cute nickname she’d be a little less cold to him.

“Yes, Flynn?” Rapunzel wasn’t blind she knew he was attractive, but she didn’t date at all not because she had some parent telling her she shouldn’t she fixed that issue a long time ago. Rapunzel had to stay on her guard for Varian, and herself. If anyone found out what happened Varian would be left alone in this world, she couldn’t have that. 

“Why  _Plus est en vous_ ? What does it mean to you? I know it’s French, because it’s certainly not Italian.” Eugene appeared smart which she admired almost as much as the citrus scent coming from his body. Rapunzel also noticed the circular tattoo with lines on his neck. 

“It’s the title of this book I was reading about change, and understanding there’s more to do in life, especially after some struggling times. It’s by this author Arianna Henderson but what it means is that there’s more in you.” Rapunzel read that book from cover to cover, several times she couldn’t think of anything better for her first tattoo. Arianna Henderson just spoke to her on another level. 

“You don’t look like someone whose been through tough times.” Eugene paused taking some paper towels to clear up some of the blood from the first two words before getting a drink of water from the bottle near him.

“Everyone has a story they never tell Flynn.” Eugene doubled check the first two making sure his cursive writing was good for her. 

“Blondie has secrets, interesting tell me one.” Eugene smirked went back to her collarbone.

“Nope. But you could explain this one tattoo on your neck.” Rapunzel actually liked the tattoo, it was different from anything she’s ever seen. 

“It’s a family tattoo, representing my family’s past. I’ve had for about a few years now.” Eugene didn’t understand why he wanted to suddenly be so open with a girl he just met, but she had some unexplainable effect on him. 

Rapunzel wanted to keep all questions off her and the focus on him. “You must’ve been a great kid.” Eugene was almost done with her tattoo, he was actually beginning to stall Rapunzel wouldn’t leave him.

“Nope, I gave my parents hell for years growing up. My Dad understood at times but it broke my Mother’s heart then that’s when I decided to grow up.” Eugene wasn’t spoiled as a kid, but his parents weren’t hard on him as they should’ve been, all his actions was dismissed. “What about you? What were you like growing up?”

“Pretty boy was a rebel, how cute.” Rapunzel joked avoiding his last questions. Eugene knew now was the better time to flirt or at least attempt a phone number out of her.

“So you think I’m pretty now Blondie.” Eugene could and probably did have any women he ever wanted. Eugene used Flynn’s attitude and women naturally fell right for him, even if it was for some quick one night stand but he felt something different with Elizabeth, her name repeated over again in his head and he wanted to know as much as possible as he could about her.

Rapunzel was silent for a moment after he replied. “I’ve said too much, you’re going to let that little compliment go too your head aren’t you?” 

“Just a little bit Blondie, I’m done now.” Eugene placed his tattoo machine on the metal plate, before grabbing a mirror for Rapunzel to see the tattoo.

“It’s beautiful, Flynn. I love it! Thank you so much.” Eugene made sure to curve the letters how she wanted too. You could visibly see all the words without needing to squint, but it wasn’t too large either. 

“You’re welcome, Elizabeth.” Eugene started to apply ointment and bandages to the fresh tattoo, then removing his gloves cleaning his hands. 

“May I use your bathroom? I’ll leave my stuff in the seat so you know I’m not skipping out on paying.”Rapunzel shifted her purse and phone to the back of the seat. 

“Sure, down the hall to the right.” Once Rapunzel left, Eugene followed after to the front of the parlor looking the friend she came in with who stood in the corner of the room while other customers sat in the waiting chair.

When Eugene approached Faith he could see where the redness from her new ear piercing that Lance did. “Hey, can we talk outside for a moment?” Eugene could tel he definitely made Faith a little nervous, but she followed his orders easily.

“It doesn’t look like Blondie back there isn’t going to give me her number but I really want to know her. So if you could please—“ Eugene didn’t want to sound desperate, and knew he was way out of line but he didn’t care.

“Of course! I never see her with anyone.” Faith pulled out her phone and recited the number out. Faith thought a boyfriend was just what Elizabeth needed, she thought she was too tense sometimes.

“Thank you! Destiny, I appreciate it.” Eugene held the door open for Faith to walk through.

“It’s Faith, not Destiny.” Faith responded before going back to where she was standing.

_Isn’t that the same thing anyways?_ Eugene thought too himself before returning too the room he was about to speak until he noticed she was on the phone.

“Okay, fine you win I’ll dye your hair but only a strip of it can be blue. I’m taking a cab home, I’ll see you soon Dustin. I love you.” Rapunzel dropped her phone into her bag, then pulled out the sixty dollars she owed Eugene.

“Boyfriend?” Eugene had too ask just incase Elizabeth kept her life private from her friend.

“No, my little brother. I’ve been gone too long. Here’s what I owe you.” Rapunzel held the cash out in her hands.

“Elizabeth, would you mind if I take you on a date?” Eugene could’ve used Flynn’s charm too really get her, but he choose not too. 

“You seem great Flynn, I just can’t date right now. I’m sorry, here take your money.” 

“Keep it, consider your tattoo on the house.” The night was still early, for the parlor, he’d make more than sixty dollars tonight anyways.

“You don’t have to do that. Seriously, take my money Flynn.” Rapunzel tried waving the money around. 

“I do what I want really, but don’t worry about it.” Rapunzel placed the money back into her wallet at the bottom of her bag. Eugene held his hand out to bring Rapunzel to her feet.

“Well, I guess this is goodnight Flynn.” Rapunzel made her way to the door, but Eugene grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, with his other hand on her hip.

Rapunzel wanted to run, but this felt comfortable she rested her hands on his chest. If Eugene’s V-neck was any wider she’d be touching bare skin. 

“Elizabeth, I just wanted to let you know I don’t give up that easily so I’ll consider you a challenge.” Eugene used Flynn’s million dollar smile, which made Rapunzel giggle.

“There’s no chase Flynn. I already told you I don’t date.”

“We’ll see about that, notice how you haven’t let me go yet?” There was something about him, that secretly soothed her.

“Shut up! That’s just because you smell nice. I’m going home.” Rapunzel covered her mouth right after, that wasn’t supposed to be said out loud.

“Goodnight, Blondie. I guess time will just tell if we’re meant too be. Which I think we are but deny it all you want.” Eugene waved by knowing Rapunzel would look back and she did. 

Rapunzel and Faith each split half on a cab home since neither of them wanted to wait for a bus this late. 

“Flynn is definitely into you! I think you should go for it.” Faith bounced in her seat.

“I don’t have time for boyfriends, Faith.” Rapunzel never vented too much to anyone besides Varian. That’s the way Rapunzel intended too keep, she had to maintain Elizabeth’s lifestyle.

“But every girl dreams of getting married one day! It can’t just be you and Dustin forever.” Sure, Rapunzel wished she could live freely and follow into whatever destiny aligned for her but she couldn’t.  If anything destiny aligned a future prison sentence for her, and foster care for Varian if anyone found out. Rapunzel thought too herself. 

“Maybe one day, I guess.” Rapunzel shrugged, she knew that day wasn’t going to come she wouldn’t allow it. 

“Where arrived at the first destination.” The cab driver interrupted, which Rapunzel mentally thanked him for,Faith was great friend but could quickly become too much for Rapunzel to deal with at time.

When Rapunzel arrived home, she kicked off her shoes, dropped her purse on her couch along with removing her blonde wig. Rapunzel’s long brown hair flowed effortlessly from her wig, and stopped at her mid-back.

Varian cleared his throat. “Staying out late, only a few calls and texts. Who do you think you are Rapunzel an adult?” Varian stood in their living room, his black hair was messy, with his grey shirt and plaid pajama pants.

“When did you become the adult here?” Rapunzel plopped down on the couch Varian joined after.

Rapunzel loved everything about Varian, she felt like the luckiest person in the world when it came to him. Varian’s determined attitude, his sarcastic sense of humor, and how he can solve any problem you throw at him. Rapunzel loved how sweet Varian was towards everyone he has met, unless given reasons not to be. 

“When my sister took too long to return home.” Varian sent several death glares her way.

“I’m sorry, Freckles but least I’m dyeing your hair tomorrow.” Rapunzel formed a small smile poking at Varian’s stomach, he wasn’t a kid anymore and she was coming to terms with that reality. 

“Alright, alright I guess you can be the adult here. Remember, that girl in my chemistry class Vex?” Varian brought his legs onto the couch and folded them.

“Yes, the one you thought was pretty.” Rapunzel teased.

Varian thumbed Rapunzel’s forehead. “Remind me to never tell you about a crush again. I was sitting at lunch today, and she came up to talk. We had a good talk. She told me uh—-she told me—.” Varian started to stutter with his words.

“Varian, relax just tell me what’s going on.” 

Varian sighed, before speaking again quickly in a barely audible tone.

“VextoldmeherdadisadetectivewhoselookingintoaclosedcaseaboutGothel.”

“Wait, what Varian? Try again please.” Ruddiger Varian’s chubby grey and white joined them on the couch.

“Vex’s Dad is a detective. Gothel’s boyfriend paid him a lot of money to find out what happened. What are we going to do? What if people find out what we did? What if—“

Rapunzel placed her finger to Varian’s lips, to shush him. “ We  didn’t do anything, I did you played no part in it. If any evidence is found, which I highly doubt there will be. If anyone comes for me, remember the rules. Come on, tell them too me.” 

“Pack a bag,” Varian started. “Take what you can in that bag. Run and don’t look back. Keep your story together, and you wanted me to grow up.” 

“Good you remember, I’m doing a great job at this sisterly-parent-thing.” Rapunzel placed her hand his Varian’s black hair to mess it up even more.

“Rapunzel, listen please tomorrow Vex said, her Dad is going on the news with Gothel’s boyfriend. I can’t lose you...” 

“And you never will, if we have to run again so be it. If I get arrested, and you are supposed to take off I’ll always be in your heart.” Rapunzel tapped one Varian’s chest. 

Varian stretched and yawned. “I don’t want to think about that. Can we just go to bed now Elizabeth?” Varian poked at Rapunzel’s fake name. 

“I need to shower, but goodnight Dustin it’s way past your bedtime, it’s 11:45pm!” Rapunzel shouted down the hall. 

“I’m fifteen years old! And i can’t believe you got a tattoo today!” Varian responded before closing his bedroom door. Rapunzel quickly hopped in the shower and then went to bed shortly after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOO :)))))
> 
> I wanted to get this chapter out on Varian’s birthday, but that didn’t happen the way I wanted too and that’s okay!
> 
> This story had gotten tons of positive views fast. The first chapter really had my email blowing up like wowow ( didn’t expect that all all & its greatly appreciated )
> 
> But once again a reminder if you’ve forgotten
> 
> Rapunzel & Varian goes by Elizabeth & Dustin by everyone except each other for now..
> 
> But that’s all i have to say for this part :) I’ll have more explanations towards the end.

  
_**CHAPTER 02.** _

I watched over Mother’s body as she shook, her eyes remained open staring at me the entire time and as for her mouth nothing ever came out. 

“Mother?! I’m so sorry.” I knew she wasn’t going to respond back. 

I reached out for Mother praying she’d react to me but I knew she wouldn’t. I waited to long to call for help, and a twisted part of me enjoyed seeing her in distraught for once. I could hear Varian’s footsteps approach towards her bedroom, he was going too see what I had done. 

Our home wasn’t large in fact it was kind of compacted. Mother’s room, the kitchen, living room, our one shared bathroom, my bedroom took up the first floor and Varian slept in the attic. Mother’s room was the closest to our front entrance. Anyone could enter our home through the from the front entrance. 

I stood in the doorway of Mother’s room, so I could block Varian’s vision. “Rapunzel, I heard you and Mom fighting. I know it’s about me.. Let me apologize to Mom.”Varian protested, even with a busted lip and black eye he still wanted mom to love him. It hasn’t even been hours since the big fight. 

I wouldn’t bulge as many times as he tried to force his way into Mother’s room. No matter what Mother has done to us, I can’t have this final image of Mother in his brain it would ruin him. “Varian, we need to leave. I’ll explain more later go to the attic and pack what you can.”

“Rapunzel, let me talk to her please. I want to make it right.” Varian reached out for my wrist.

“Varian! She’s gone. She’s not coming back. Now hurry up and pack. I’ll explain more soon, okay? I’m sorry but you do not want to go in there.”Varian didn’t respond this time, he just nodded and ran. _God, I hope I didn’t make him fear me, that’s the last thing I wanted._

I stepped back in Mother’s room collect tothe needle and prescribed drugs that rolled under Mother’s bed. 

There was loud banging at our door, it was hard, repetitive and it seemed to get louder with each knock. “CORONA POLICE DEPARTMENT! We know you’re in there Rapunzel.” 

I started to panic leaving Mother’s room, not only was her death on my hands but I had all the evidence. No one was going to believe me in a court trial.

Our front door swung open, the police filed in with their bright Corona badges across their chests and guns pointed at me. 

I raised my hands in the air surrendering dropping the needle and drugs to the floor. 

“Rapunzel Kennish, you’re under arrest for the murder of Gothel Kennish. You have the right to remain silent.” The Captain grabbed me and placed my arms behind my back before cuffing my hands.

“It—it was an accident. I’m—so—sorry.” I tried to wiggle out of their grip, before my body was slammed onto our wooden floor.

“Rapunzel!” Varian shouted coming down from the attic. Varian had a red pull over hoodie on, sweatpants on and sneakers while his backpack and duffel bag was filled.

The other officers stopped aiming their guns at me and onto Varian. “Rapunzel, I’m s-scared.” Varian stuttered with tears forming in his eyes. He dropped his bags and started to run. The Captain gave a head nod to the rest of the officers to follow him in our home. 

“I know, Varian. I’m sorry that this happened.” I tried fidgeting around again.

The hardwood floor creaked as Varian ran with the police following him. The Captain placed his knee onto my back. 

“Don’t run kid, we won’t hurt you.” There was a loud click and then a gunshot went off.

“My hand slipped Pete...I...it was an accident.” I could hear man’s heavy breathing in a distance, his fear had taken over.

“You shot the boy Stan!” One of the officers shouted. “He isn’t breathing!” Pete scolded Stan. 

“No....no....no.” I felt my throat go dry, my chest tighten and this weight of my brother being gone felt worse than the Captain’s weight pressed onto my back. 

I gave Varian a promise, that I’d always protect him, and we’d always have each other but I failed.

I had a lingering dry cough a few times when I woke up. My chest always feels tight, and throbs a little after I have a nightmare about Gothel. The nightmare of that day frequently happens, sometimes the dream is what actually happened other times there’s false realities. I checked my alarm clock, it’s 10:30am on a Friday. I looked around my bedroom, I covered one of the walls with polaroids of Varian and I, the other was a painting of of the sun, and different phases of the moon. I’ve always loved painting. I needed to keep something from Rapunzel Kennish’s life besides Varian of course.

I took a moment to pause at my bare face in the mirror of the bathroom, I didn’t look as bad as I thought I did today at least. While staring in the mirror I felt a darker presence over me, I began to gaze a little longer. 

I could feel Gothel’s spirit around at times this wasn’t something I confided in Varian about. Whenever, I felt Gothel’s spirit I get chills up my spine, and anxiety slowly takes over. Gothel’s condescending tone creeps into my ear; “You’re not good athiding things dear.” I think for a second Gothel’s leaning her head onto my shoulder whispering things into my ears as she did when I was a child.

I looked into the bathroom mirror again, this time I could fully see Gothel standing behind me and she waves at me. Gothel’s wearing the same outfit she wore when she died; her maroon, short sleeved, cotton material nightgown. I slowly looked peaked behind me, nothing was there but Varian and I’s half filled laundry basket. 

_ She’s fucking taunting me. I know it.  _

I brushed my teeth, and repeatedly splashed lukewarm water onto my face letting the water soak. I took my hairbrushand fixed my hair, taking the messy bed hair look away. I opened our medicine cabinet to find a hair tie to pull my hair into a neat half up and down look.

When I walked in the kitchen Varian was drinking orange juice straight from the carton. Our kitchen wasn’t big at all, but we had a few counters, a stove, refrigerator and food. That’s all that mattered too me, we had thank Mrs. Crowley for this place nice apartment it wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t compacted like our old home. 

“Good morning, Varian don’t put that empty carton back in the fridge.” I stole a piece of his toast from his plate. After Varian and I were on our own, I had to teach him some things; cooking was one of those things that was mandatory.Varian use to burn everything, even pop tarts.

“Hey! Make your own toast.” Varian chugged the orange juice carton in the trash, then attempted to get the stolen toast back.

“Shouldn’t you be at school? It is a school day.” I took a larger bit of the toast.

“I-I-I guess the toast does belong to you! Silly me, we have more bread! Your tattoo looks lovely! That tank top really shows off those French words. And your hair, did you do something different with it?” Varian went into the cabinet to get another slice of bread out for the toaster. 

“Just as I thought, SmartyPants.” I felt Ruddiger brush past my legs as he walked over to Varian and laid down. Okay, I should’ve been up so Varian wouldn’t have skipped school but I guess one day wouldn’t hurt.

“You left your phone on the couch last night. I charged it for you also, an unknown number texted got a secret admirer Raps?” Varian teased, he left from our kitchen and into his bed room to bring out my phone. “The rest of the messages was just from your boss and Faith.” I really hate that this kid knows my password and even if I change it Varian always figures it out.

I started to look through my messages for a moment making sure to check and reply Adira’s messages first. 

**Adira [9:30am]:** _Good-morning, Elizabeth. I am aware that today is your off day, but there’s a proposal happening tonight at the restaurant. The singer plus piano player Hector and I hired cancelled. Hector heard you singing in the break room once and that you’d be perfect. There’s also some important coming in tonight for dinner. We’d pay you overtime for coming in, and the man whose proposing also offered to pay the singer and piano player. Respond if your interested ASAP._

_“Good-morning, Adira. Of course, I’d sing for the couple. My younger brother Dustin, learned how to play the piano player when he was four. We’d be delighted to help. I assume you want us in formal wear?”_ I typed the text and sent it off. If it wasn’t for the overtime pay, I wouldn’t agreed. 

“Hey kid, my boss needs our help. So since you stayed at home today, we’re going to the store to pick up some stuff. Deal?” Varian didn’t reply he was busy looking down at his phone texting. So I went ahead and checked my other messages. 

**Adira [10:45am]:** _Perfect. Yes, black and white attire as usual._

**Unknown [10:00am]:** _Good morning, sorry if this creeps you out. It’s Flynn. I just wanted to get to know you better as a friend._

_Flynn’s awkwardness was kind of cute. Just a little bit but he doesn’t need to know that._

**Faith [9:30am]:** _Hey Lizzie! Will you be working tonight? My parents think my new piercing is cool :)._

Faith was good to have around, a nice positive boost of energy but I know she’s the one who gave my number out. 

I didn’t get a chance to reply to Flynn before Varian spoke up. Varian’s phone flashed, in his pajamas pocket. “Hey, turn the tv on they’re about to talk about Gothel.” 

We each took a spot on our couch together, and flicked through the channels until we found Corona’s Daily News. I tuned out the news beforehand and focused on the haunting line at the bottom of the screen.

_ “DECTECTIVE QUAID ON THE MURDER OF GOTHEL KENNISH” _

“They’re going to say so many nice things about her.” Varian started petting Ruddiger as soon as he crawled onto his lap. We found Ruddiger while we were on the run as a tiny kitten, Varian begged to keep him and I couldn’t refuse him.

***

**Blondie [10:55am]:** _Hey I don’t mind being friends, as long as you understand we can’t be together._

I smirked at her response, before texting her back. I could deal bring her friend, just fine and maybe that’s all I needed for now. A person, who didn’t know anything about me, stealing habits, the repeated drug abuse,my failed rehab attempts and the rest of my secrets. 

This isn’t taking shots at my parents, or the rest of my family for that manner. It’s not their fault I choose to do all the things I did, but I just need a fresh start somewhere which is something they won’t understand.

The tattoo parlor was going to be closed tonight. My parents wanted to have this welcome home dinner for my little sister, Cassandra who just graduated from Corona University a few days ago.

“Hey, got any plans tonight?” I sent to Blondie, before switching through the apps on my phone as I laid in my bed.

I moved out of my parents place when I was about twenty, and struggled a little at my first couple of places until my parents covered my ass. Then there was my home I stayed in during my first time with rehab, but enough of that my current roommates are my long-term buddy Lance and now Cassandra.

We lived in this three bedroom flat, on the seventeenth floor in the downtown area of Corona a couple blocks away from the tattoo shop. Our apartment was a bit luxurious; from the large bedrooms with the huge closet space, marble stoned kitchen, glass table in the dinning area, pristine hard wood floors and if you stepped onto the balcony from the dinning area you could see plenty of Corona. 

I’ve been use to this luxury life, thanks to my parents yet I’ve never been fully happy with it. I went to private schools, had the best clothes and all the opportunities in the world but it’s never been enough for me which is probably why I started doing drugs. 

“EUGENE!” Cassandra yelled knocking on the outside of my room door before allowing herself to come in. 

My bedroom was slightly messy, I keptsome clothes on the floor that I needed to pick up and my shoes was scattered across the room. My laptop was on my desk, along with my box of condoms and stacked up sketchbooks.

“Well hi Cassandra. Yes, you can come into my room and bother me. I’d love that.” I rolled my eyes. _Thankfully I wasn’t in here relaxing myself._

Cassandra use to have long curly black hair, until she went to college cut it shorter her freshman year and it hasn’t been long since then.

“There’s a story you should’ve been listening too on TV, that could’ve been you.” Cass had her short hair pinned up, while she wore a grey crop top and Corona University track team shorts to sleep in. Cassandra played in majority of sports in college, high school and below that then she eventually majored in Kinesiology. 

“Should’ve, could’ve, would’ve....but it wasn’t. I’ve already heard that story about that Gothel lady, freak accident. Blah blah blah.” I brushed Cass off and went back to my phone I remembered the story with that Gothel, she died a few years ago due to some drug mishap. My family always reminds me, how I could’ve ended up dead somewhere and the times I experienced my near-deadly overdoses.

“Take this seriously, Eugene! It is a lot more to the story. Detective Quaid suspects foul play. The point is that could’ve been you, remember those women you use to run through. What if someone left you for dead for days?” I’ve met some pretty bad people during my time. 

“Cass, look I’m fine. There’s really no need to baby me. I’m completely clean.” I plugged my phone up on the charger and stood up from my bed. _Blondie has to work tonight for a little while so unfortunately I won’t be seeing her tonight._

“I am not trying to baby you. Dad let all your bullshit slide while Mom was away on her business trips. But just for a moment think of what would’ve happened if Lance didn’t find you last time?” Cass has always been brutally honest with me, but she’s usually never wrong. 

I know exactly what would’ve happened. My parents and the rest of my family probably would’ve had to find out from a hotel staff member that I overdosed. 

“I know Cass, but really I’m better now. There won’t be anymore rehab trips, and Lance has been there for me through it all.” I’ve known Lance since I was a kid. We met in class as kids the year after Cassandra was adopted by our parents as a baby.

Lance’s family and mine hit off pretty well, our mothers act as if they’re sisters both of our fathers laughed at the same dorky jokes. Lance’s father died when we were eleven, and yet Lance never ended up the way I did even if all the same opportunities. Lance finished out high school with nearly perfect grades, he didn’t attend college but still obtained a culinary, business and piercing licenses through trade schools. Yet he still never left my side.

*** 

“Varian! You ready to go? Our cab should be here any minute.” I sat out our couch adjusting the strap to my nude colored heels. 

“I’m fixing my hair! You may have dyed my hair correctly but my hair has a certain look too it.” Varian said from the bathroom down the hall. 

I stood up and scooped my purse off the couch to check my phone. “Well you only have two more minutes to do so. Actually, we should be outside already.” While placing my house keys into my bag, 

“FINE!” Varian groaned then eventually meeting me in the living room. 

“You look nice, Varian. The blue hair stripe really bring out your eyes. I’ll admit you were right.” I successfully managed to get Varian to wear a short sleeved button down shirt, with a black vest and some slacks to match. 

While we were out earlier I managed to find the perfect dress for tonight. The white dress wasn’t over the top, but snuggled against my body and insinuated the curves I did have. I’m allowed to leave work after I perform, so I wanted to find a dress that showed off my collarbone tattoo.

“I told you, it would. You just need to trust me.” Varian said straightforward. While holding out the front door open for me. _Did I mention I’m teaching him how to be a proper gentlemen? If not, I am and he’s learning so well._

The ride to the restaurant was quick, as Varian and I expected the restaurant would’ve been packed around this hour. There wasn’t always live entertainment here, but when there is a stage is set up hours or days in advance. 

“You made it right on time, you’re both on in ten.” Adira had her clipboard in her hands taking down notes before walking away. Adira kept her hair into its long white bun ponytail look, while wearing a black and white pants suit. 

Varian sat down and ran his hands across the grand piano keys. “This is beautiful.” He played a few notes and smiled. “I miss this.”

“You’re a natural at it.” I sat on the edge of the piano and swung my feet as Varian played. 

“HEY! Elizabeth! Can you serve these drinks to that party of five over there where Hector is.” Faith begged. I didn’t even bother to look over to the table because I wasn’t serving tonight, and that’s final. 

“Faith I’m not serving tables tonight. I’m here to sing and go home.” 

“Pleaseee, Liz. I really have to go to the bathroom. Can you just please?” Faith started to whine like a toddler and I gave in.

“Sure thing,” Faith handed the serving plate and ran off in the other direction. “I’ll be right back, Dustin.” I carried the plate close to my stomach and walked near the table everything was going fine until I bumped into someone.

The beverages spilled onto my dress, covering my body and the cups hit the floor. _Great, just fucking great my dress is ruined and I can’t perform. Just fucking great._

“Blondie? I’m so sorry. Let me help you with these.” I wanted to snap at him for his mistake, but I didn’t. Flynn kneeled down and cleaned up all the cups placing them back on the serving plate.

“Thanks Flynn, what are you doing here?”We’ve been speaking majority of the day and of course this is the restaurant he comes too.

“Just celebrating, my sister’s greatness while everyone reminds me of...” Flynn scratched the back of his head, while getting slow with his words. “Life. What about you?” 

“Just performing this song then I’m—-fuck. I can’t go out there like this.” I looked down at my stained dress from the beverages. 

Hector walked passed with his clipboard. “Less talking, Elizabeth. You’re almost on.” Of course, this happens when everyone is going to be looking at me. 

“I’m sorry, this was all my fault. Here take my jacket to cover the stain.” Before I could resist, Flynn had already removed his black leather jacket, leaving him in a short sleeved shirt and jeans. 

“You didn’t have to do this, but thank you.” We exchanged items once again, allowing our hands to touch for a moment. I placed his leather jacket over my body, the jacket was a little baggy on me but covered my torso which is exactly what I needed.

The jacket smelled completely of Flynn, his natural citrus scent again and man did I secretly love it. He’s definitely not getting this jacket back.

I can’t forget how good he looks in that shirt either, it definitely does his muscles well.

_ Rapunzel, what are you doing? Stop yourself before you fall. _

When it was time to perform Adira gave a head-nod to the couple who sat in the two top near the windows. 

The light centered on me, as Adira announced my brother and I’s names.I could see the entire room, but my focus went to Flynn, his lips formed a small smile as he gave me a quick wave.

“Everyone, I hope you’re having a good time tonight. But let’s get to the entertainment.” I waved to the crowd.

I closed my eyes as I sang, allowing myself to picture I’m at home. The song choice that was chosen was beautiful. I remember listening to it as a child. 

_Hold me close through the night_

_Don't let me go, we'll be alright_

_Touch my soul and hold it tight_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_Darlin’ I was made for loving you_

I could hear everyone cheering, as I opened my eyes, the couple had their arms around each other and the ring box was on the floor. 

***

“That was fun, we should go to the park? No one is going to be there at this hour.” Varian suggested while I gathered our things as we left the restaurant. 

“Sure why not?” It would be nice to just let loose for a while and be kids again. I carried my heels in my hands, as we walked down the block but we didn’t get far before being stopped.

“BLONDIE! Wait up.” Flynn started to speed up to catch up with us. 

“You know him?” Varian whispered gripping onto my arm. 

“Yeah, we’re working on being friends his name is Flynn.” I shrugged. I forgot I’ve been wearing Flynn’s leather jacket this entire time, but it felt too warm around my body to let go.

When Flynn caught up he was slightly out of breath from his run. “You....you...mind if I walk with you? I just had a moment that’s all.” I could see the pained look in Flynn’s eyes, and he repeatedly opened then closed his fist near his waist. I wanted to ask what was going on with him, but he’d tell me if he wanted me to know.

“We’re going to the park, you’re welcome to come along.” I invited him, he nervously laughed. “Great let’s go, anywhere but here.”

Varian stepped in front of me to extend his hand out to Flynn. “I’m Dustin. Nice to meet you Flynn.

“Nice too meet you too, Dustin.” 

As we walked those two hit off perfectly, they shared some of the same interest and Varian even asked for a little girl advice from Flynn. I am slightly jealous right now.

“Liz, I just wanted to say you have an amazing voice. That was really cool.” Flynn said wholeheartedly, and I could tell he meant every word.

“Thanks, that’s really sweet of you—“ Varian had cut me off.

“Cool? If you really want to see cool you should see Lizzie in her pajamas, with her glasses on fan-girling over that famous guitar player Andrew something...She’s so lame!” Varian burst into laugher, with Flynn quickly following behind. 

_ Thanks, Varian for embarrassing me in front of Flynn. I shouldn’t care though, but I do. _

“Hey! Look there’s the park. I’ll race you both.” I was trying my hardest to remove the attention off of me. We started running, of course Flynn one with Varian following and I lost. 

The gate to the park was closed so we had to hop the gate. The park was empty at this hour, but it is the best time to go. There’s less people, the air is always cooler at night and sometimes it’s a good place to go when you need to clear your head. 

We decided to sit at the swings and have fun little competition. I had placed my purse and shoes near the poles of the swing-set. The swings squeaked and rocked as we each tried to go higher than the other, the cool breeze felt so right in the air like this.

“We should jump on the count of three.” Varian suggested, kicking his legs out on the swing.

“One!” Flynn started. He was going the highest in the swing, it’s probably because of how tall he is.

“Two!” Varian said shortly after. We were all in sync together.

“Three!” I shouted. We jumped from the swings, hitting the concrete hard. We each laughed together. 

“That was awesome!” Varian chuckled before he began coughing. “Lizzie...your h-h-hair.” Varian stuttered.

I looked behind me first for my blonde wig which is exactly where it landed. My long brunette hair had already started covering Flynn’s jacket. I turned to look at Flynn whose face gave off a mix of confusion and adoration.

“Flynn! I can explain...” I tried to defend. Now I needed to come up with a lie, and fast.

“You’re beautiful...I’m sorry I said that out loud.” Flynn spoke before face palming himself. “But there’s no need. Let’s make a deal; no backstories allowed. There’s some things I don’t want to talk about and I don’t expect you to tell me everything either. So what do you say?”Flynn held his hand out for me to shake on our agreement. Flynn’s large hand felt warm, but perfect in mine. 

_ We can’t happen, but I can appreciate the small moments we do have. _

“Alrighty, Flynn if you’re going to be around my sister. We must develop our own cool team. Let’s be Team Awesome.” Varian stood up and dusted off his outfit.

“Of course, I’ll be the other half of Team Awesome.” The boys fist pumped.

We spent a few more hours at the park, and honestly it was one of the best nights ever. We did have to hide a couple of times from Corona’s police officers since the park was closed but that was the fun part.

When it was time to go home Flynn caught the bus with us, and walked to our door. Varian went in first leaving me with Flynn. 

“Sorry, if we took up too much of your time.” I leaned against our front room door.

“Don’t be I had a really nice time....in a long time.” Flynn reached out for my hand and I let him hold it for a minute.

“You sure you can keep your word about not falling for me.” Flynn laughed afterwords, so I knew he was joking. “I’m kidding, Lizzie.”

Nope, I’m going to fail terribly at keeping my word. 

“Thanks, for not asking about my hair or anything else.” I tugged at the blonde wig and pulled it off.

“We made a deal Blondie. No backstories.But I’ll let you know I do have a thing for brunettes.” Flynn flashed his famous smirk my way.

“I’m sure you do. May I ask you something Flynn?” I realized I was still holding his hand. You were supposed to let go you dummy.

“I’m all ears, Blondie. You could tell me anything, trust me I’ve seen some bad days.” Flynn’s so sincere, and gentle anyone would be lucky to have him. But that person was never going to be me.

“Can I keep your leather jacket? It’s actually really nice on me. If I do say so myself.” Alright, I admit it I’m flirting just a little bit. 

“You know what it does look a lot better on you than it ever did on me.” Flynn pulled out his phone from his back pocket. “Hey, I’ve got to get going. I’ll call you tomorrow, Goodnight Lizzie.” Flynn let my hand go and I watched him as he disappeared.

“Goodnight, Flynn.” I went inside and locked Varian and I’s front door. Varian waited for me on our couch.

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Rapunzel if I didn’t know any better I’d say you have a crush...and Flynn definitely likes you!” Varian started to babble as he teased me.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t but we could never be together so what’s the point.” I rolled my eyes, placing all my items in their proper place.

“How do you know that Rapunzel? Maybe this time it could be different.” Varian suggested.

“He doesn’t even know my real name! He doesn’t know who I am, or what I did. Flynn is nice, okay or he appears to be but he probably has a lot going for him. Someone like me would just ruin that. It’s always nice to dream, Varian. I’m going to get ready for bed, don’t wait up okay?” I went into my room to collect some clothesso I could shower, hanging up Flynn’s jacket in the closet.

Varian stepped into my room with Ruddiger following behind. “Look, we’ve been through it all together. But I just want you to know regardless of what happens, you deserve to be loved too. Flynn could need just as much as you need him. I haven’t seen you smile that much to anyone before but you did with him. Just think of that okay?” Varian exited my bedroom with Ruddiger following him down the hall leaving me to my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooooo you all just discovered Eugene’s a former addict.
> 
> I wanted to turn the tables around here. Eugene was never an orphan, or temporarily orphan since Edmund was alive?? 🥴 
> 
> ANYWAYS:
> 
> All the family members of the dark kingdom are alive ( Yes even MamaFitz) Lance was also never an orphan.Cass was not adopted by the Captain 
> 
> So back to the eugene part about him having money and all these opportunities & chances to be super happy because he had all these resources that’s supposed to make someone happy....i just what to say you can have all these materialistic things or people around in the world and still be truly unhappy. It’s real. 
> 
> Happiness starts from love within. You can’t share happiness and or love towards other people if you aren’t happy with yourself. Which takes time. No one teaches you how to do so because it’s always an “expectation” to love yourself and that can be really hard.
> 
> If you struggle with this please comment about it! You aren’t alone at all in this world.
> 
> ...
> 
> Real quick, if you are a Baby Fitzherbert reader that update is coming next probably this week or next week! Or if you want something to read while you wait for an update on Tainted check it out.
> 
> as always there’s more too come. :)
> 
> I love you! - D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy long time no see for the Tainted readers. I haven’t forgotten about this story I swear! 
> 
> reminders; Rapunzel and Varian have hidden identities personas as Elizabeth & Dustin to clear up further confusion...
> 
> And i headcanoned Vex’s full name as Veronica ( not thinking about Veronica Mars for a second lol....you’ll understand after you read the chapter.

  
_**CHAPTER 03.  
** _

It was Monday morning, Varian and Rapunzel each woke up before their alarms could go off. Varian wasn’t figuring his way out of school today, Rapunzel isn’t going to allow it. Varian loved learning in every class he had at school, so naturally Rapunzel was left confused as to why he didn’t want to go anymore and she didn’t want to pry knowing Varian would open up eventually. 

“Coming!” Rapunzel responded to the consistent knock on the door. Varian was busy in his room grabbing his jacket and backpack collecting the rest of the things he needed for his day. 

Rapunzel peaked through the peephole to see Mrs.Crowley on the other side. The only person the siblings have confided in about their past was Mrs.Crowley, she helped shape their story a little better and got them out of the old packed shelter they once lived in.

“Hi, Good-morning it’s good to see you dear.” Mrs. Crowley said cheerfully, but Rapunzel knew it was something wrong, Crowley only came to see them now physically if something was wrong, other than that she would call. What Rapunzel and Varian loved about Mrs.Crowley was the motherly aura she had that they lost with Gothel long before her death.

“Good-morning, Crowley would you like to sit—“ Rapunzel asked as Crowley eased more into Rapunzel’s shared apartment with her brother. Crowley shook her head for “No.” as she gripped onto her cane tighter balancing herself. Crowley kept her look simple. She never showed too much of her arms, her dresses or skirts covered her completely and she always kept her glasses pushed up to her face. Crowley always smelled of mints and cleaning supplies since Crowley became obsessed with cleaning last year after her husband died, it’s how she coped in her own way.

“I just came by to deliver the news. Unfortunately, someone bought this building which means this complex will have changes soon. I was finally able to open the notice I got yesterday.” Rapunzel frowned at Crowley’s news, but she knew it was out of Crowley’s control. Crowley retired last year, and her husband died. She couldn't afford this building and truth be told it’s surprising she was able to keep it this long. 

Crowley attempted to search around in her purse for the notice but she failed at finding it and sighed in frustration. “Damn it! I can’t remember the way I used to. But this building has been bought by the city!” Crowley!” Crowley cried in frustration.

“It’s okay—“ Rapunzel began attempting to soothe the older woman.

“What? You sold the building so we’re homeless now Raps?” Varian had his backpack over his shoulder. He already was stressed about returning to school and now this. The pain in his voice was just as real as the fear written on his face.

“No, I’ll handle it. Varian all you have to do is worry about school. I’ve got this.” Rapunzel reassured Varian, she always held a good face for him. That’s who she needed to be strong for all the time.

“You sure about that?” Varian raised an eyebrow. _You can’t keep coddling me, Rapunzel._ Varian thought but wouldn’t dare say out loud.

“Yes, I’ve got us covered.” _I can’t tell him how I don’t have a plan. Just keep smiling, so he can smile. You’ll make any sacrifice for him anyways._ Rapunzel reached out for Varian pulling him into a hug. “Hey, we’re going to be okay, we always end up okay.” 

“You may have about two months or three before they really start changing things..” Crowley sighed. “The least they’ll do is raise the rent before changing much. But I should get going—Hey, Rapunzel are you working at that flower shop today?” Crowley asked, walking to their front door.

“Yes, actually I’ll be heading over there after Varian gets to school.” Rapunzel tapped at her phone. “Crap, actually we really need to get going.” Crowley hugged the siblings, before departing to other complexes in the area.

Varian was quiet the entire bus ride to his high school. Rapunzel knew she should’ve discussed more with him, but he wouldn’t let her in. She never wanted Varian to feel as if he had to be the one with the weight on his shoulders. When their stop approached Varian didn’t give his usual goodbye, which worried Rapunzel. 

She watched him as he went up the steps into his highschool, he paused to turn around. “I love you, have a good day at work.” Varian waved a final time before disappearing inside the school.

“I love you more, Kid.” Rapunzel smiled to herself before leaving to walk to the flower shop down the road.

***

“No, I’ll handle it. Varian all you have to do is worry about school. I’ve got this.” Rapunzel had attempted to reassure me. Which she didn’t do completely well but I wouldn’t tell her that. Ignoring her all the way to school wasn’t the plan, nor was completely not paying attention to my first and second periods. But before I knew it, the third period AP English came along and Vex was the best distraction.

I haven’t focused on anything my AP English teacher was speaking on. I wasn’t behind on assignments in her class, but I chose to sit in the middle of the class the further away from Vex today as possible. Vex was busy sitting in her seat in the back of the class writing notes, which most likely had absolutely nothing to do with what we should be listening to. _She’s probably writing anything related to crime cases. Which was a cool interest—until it related to your Mother’s death_. I tried to push that thought out, I needed it as far from my mind as possible. Vex had her black hair unbraided and in two ponytails, she wasn’t big on skirts or dresses but she’d wear them sometimes. Today, Vex wore this really nice orange short-sleeved shirt and ripped jeans with her converse. But regardless of what she dressed up in, she looked perfect. 

Vex glanced up in my direction for a moment, she gave a small wave before frowning and flipping me off. What do you do when women are mad at you? Do you start buying gifts to apologize? I’d have to borrow money from Rapunzel first. Or do you just put the pieces of the puzzle together until she’s suddenly not mad anymore. I’ll ask Flynn and then Rapunzel for women's advice. But I don’t even know what I did, for her to be _this_ mad. I flipped to an empty page of my notebook quickly bawling it up to fling it her way.

Did I have good aim? Not, at all whatsoever. My paper ball actually hit a girl with brown skin, glasses and blonde braids who sat behind me. I quickly mouthed an apology, which the brown skin girl responded with an eye roll. Great, now another woman is mad at me today _._

“Excuse me, Mr.Pearson something else got your attention today? I assume it’s Veronica.” My teacher Mrs. Paisley interrupted with a stern tone causing the other students to center their attention on me. Vex did look up to notice that time, she hated being referred to as “Veronica” by anyone. 

“Uhh...no...Mrs. Paisley...Me paying attention to Vex? No, totally not what I was doing.” I looked back to Bex who had her arms folded, frowning once again as I stuttered with my speech. _What you need to do is stop stuttering._

I faked a dry cough a few times before speaking again. “I mean who wouldn’t want to spend time with Vex? Have you seen her?” Good, saying things girls like usually make them smile! Most guys do it just to get out of trouble, but I meant it. Being Vex’s friend alone was a gift, I’d even be happy if she allowed me to hold her hand one day. 

“Well, Dustin that’s—“ Ms. Paisley removed her glasses from her face to clean them but couldn’t finish her sentence because the bell rang. “See you tomorrow, everyone.” The other students filed out of the classroom and I stood and waited for Vex. Once she threw her book bag over her shoulder she walked straight past me. 

“Waiting for me? You shouldn’t have been a traitor.” Vex snapped, this was our lunch period together. 

“Wait what did I do?” Vex stopped at her locker exchanging our English book out for Spanish before closing it.

“Well, let’s see you had disappeared on me all weekend! Where were you on Friday?” Vex remarked after she pulled her phone out and went through her messages and call log proving I didn’t communicate back with her. “I was alone during all our classes together. And you’re my only real _friend_. I at least wanted to know if you were okay.” Vex’s face softened, her agitated tone left and replaced with worry.

So, women are easily mad when you aren’t communicating? Check. Oh. Let’s not forget that friend's word. Fuck, that word. 

“Sorry, I had some stuff going on. I should’ve explained that to you. And—“ Vex interrupted before I could finish speaking.

“I just wanted to know if you were okay, you didn’t have to tell me anything else..But it’s clear you did have time to dye a piece of hair blue..You sure you’re okay? If you aren’t I’m going to beat you.” Vex and I started walking to the vending machines on the floor under us near the gym and locker rooms.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I smiled at Vex’s passive but full of concern comments even though I lied to her about being fine. 

“Good,” Vex directed her attention to her falling candy bar from the machine. “Hey! I can’t wait to tell you about the case. We should sit in Paisley’s classroom.”

“What case? And you don’t want to eat lunch?” I know exactly what Vex is talking about. Gothel Kennish, the lady who was left for dead by her own kids. Gothel Kennish, the perfect and pristine lady on paper, everything is too perfect on paper. Now, why is that? You can ease all wrinkles until there’s none left. 

Vex gagged in disgust, I knew she didn’t want any lunch, she hates school lunch but I wanted to do anything to distract this conversation. 

“Now you know better, Dustin. But the case about the Gothel women. It’s a shame what happened to her.” Vex said sincerely as we walked into Paisley’s classroom again.

“Welcome back,” Paisley pushed her glasses up against her face as she jabbed her fork into her salad. 

“Thanks, for letting us sit here during the fourth period.” Vex and I usually sat here or somewhere else that wasn’t the lunchroom together. And although we were regulars in here, I made sure to thank her each time.

“Anytime,” Paisley responded before going back into her work for her following class. 

Vex and I pulled some desks together, while she piled the pieces of evidence she copied from her Dad onto the desks. 

“I don’t have everything, like pictures of the body or anything but I do have confirmed facts.” Vex wanted to be just like her father, I didn’t blame her for it. I wanted to be like my Dad too until he died, it’s kind of where Mom lost her mind.

“Vex, honey I’m proud you’re diligent with wanting to become a detective one day...But please don’t bring actual pictures of deceased people in my class..” Paisley laughed nervously before wiping her mouth with a nearby napkin.

“I won’t! I swear, but if I’m going to be a great detective one day I need to practice now.” Vex defended herself tapping on the desk with her orange highlighter.

I didn’t have anything to say, I just needed to manage my emotions or else I was going to vomit looking at Gothel’s name highlighted in orange. 

“It is speculated she was left there for about four days..” Vex began as she tagged more “confirmed” facts.

Suddenly, I can’t breathe. The room was starting to swallow me whole, and the only thing left to do was run. I could hear Vex calling me but it felt right to continue to run.

***

My shift at the flower shop was coming to a close, I only worked part-time there. While I worked longer hours at the restaurant. I didn’t have any plans after work, but to look for another job. Faith wasn’t able to hang out until she was done with her classes.

Flowers didn’t trigger me as much as I thought they would. I found them healing after working here for so long. Every flower has seeds that sprout and expand, similar to a new beginning. Which is what I thought I had for Varian and I after so long. But then those petals fall overtime, and are swept away. And, today I feel like my petals are falling.

We can’t be homeless again, I refuse to stay in another shelter. Mrs. Crowley won’t be here forever and it’s time to face the music. I need a new plan or at least another job to make whatever the amount needed for my new coming rent. 

“Thank you, please come again.” I quickly bagged the older man’s gardening tools and waved him off. 

I had less than ten minutes until my shift ended. Usually, I would get maybe one more customer before then and today was one of those days. The bell on the door made a ding sound as Flynn walked through. I didn’t even think to question why he was here. I was too busy focusing on him. 

“Hey, Blondie I didn’t know you worked here.” Flynn’s natural charming smile showed and I wanted to swoon although I shouldn’t. Why does he smell good all the time? I nodded, forgetting to verbally respond. We’ve been talking on the phone more and I feel more flustered around him.

“Yeah, I’m just here part time. What did you need?” Flynn was going to be the last person I needed to help today. Flynn looked down at his phone sending a text before looking back up. 

“I need soil, and a couple various bags of flower seeds or even some flowers that have—-Blondie what’s wrong?” Flynn took one look at me and frowned, he reached his hand across the counter for mine to hold. How does he see right through me? This isn’t fair.

“Flynn, I’m fine, really just a bad morning.” I tried to laugh and brush the situation off.

“I know we agreed on no backstories, but how about you spend a day with me. I won’t pry whatever it is bothering you out but at least I can promise you’ll feel better. What do you say?” He gave a small corner smile and those brown eyes were begging for a yes, and as much as I wanted too I couldn’t deny him. 

“Yeah, that sounds great Flynn.” Flynn did that little smirk I’ve grown to enjoy a little too much after I gave in.

“Great, Blondie. I promise you’ll have fun. I’m a great person to be with.”

“Good! I was going to fire you temporarily if you told this really attractive young man, No.” My manager Eric said with a laugh, I can’t stand that man. He was totally eavesdropping, it doesn’t take that long to water the plants. He also needs to keep his eyes off of my attractive man, he has a boyfriend himself. 

Wait, Rapunzel pause Flynn isn’t _your_ man. He doesn’t belong to you. 

“Thanks, Eric I appreciate it.” Flynn did a tongue click and pointed in Eric’s direction. 

“Shut up, Eric, go back to watering your plants.” Eric is a great person, you can’t help but love him no matter how much he annoys the shit out of you.

“Oh, Honey I was done watering those plants a long time ago. Anyways, I’ll see you Liz on Wednesday.” Eric turned back to tending to the garden, the store once belonged to one of his relatives and he inherited it. 

“Are you ready to go?” Flynn questioned as I came around the counter. I wasn’t necessarily dressed up for a day with Flynn, but I wasn’t going to back out now. 

“Shit wait I need a few things for my Mom.” Flynn gave me his list of items he needed. I had Eric ring them up for me. This no backstory thing was getting a little harder, Flynn had the nicest and most expensive car I’ve ever seen. 

“So where are we going first?” I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t excited, just a little bit.

“Well a few places, but first Attila’s cupcakes…” Whenever I’m with Flynn, I feel safe, and a few other things I can’t explain. But I know it won’t last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everything is well...there’s more to come in the next chapter!
> 
> Eventually the ratings on this story will be changed just a warning :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellloooooo :)
> 
> So this took a while to get out and I’ll spare everyone the details but I haven’t been in the best place lately...but hey I’m okay I suppose...
> 
> ANYWAYS ;)
> 
> This story really had my email going crazy with notifs and I just want to tell all of you thank you. It means a lot! To confirm once again this story is not completed the setting on the story is wrong and I don’t want to delete it all over bc of the setting...
> 
> So this Friday is my birthday and let’s consider this my early birthday gift from me to you...:) i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also reminder...Rapunzel’s fake name is Elizabeth...to clear up confusions if you forgot!

  
**CHAPTER 04.  
  
**

“So Flynn?” I studied him as he kept his hand firmly on the steering wheel.

“Hmm?” He looked over at me for a second but made sure to refocus on the road.  
  


“Yes, Blondie?” His tone was sincere, which I admired. If he had a condescending attitude I never saw it.

“What’s your favorite frosting?” I’d do anything to avoid awkward silences in a car. Especially with Flynn. 

“I eat everything Blondie.” Flynn smirked, he never misses a chance to be a flirt. I wouldn’t expect him too either.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I played innocently. I knew what he meant from the smirk, and his tone. But I wanted to play into his game.

“Nothing, for your blonde little head to worry about.” I didn’t respond that time, although I wanted to. I brushed the situation off. I found myself enjoying our car ride together, the windows were down, as the breeze flowed through Eugene's car. He made driving look too easy.

Attila's bakery smelled of sweet cinnamon, freshly baked bread and a scent of sweaty men. But that was from the large group of men residing in the corner.

“Ignore the really bad men smell—“ Flynn leaned against the counter. Flynn tapped on the bell repeatedly that was placed on the counter. 

“I have a little brother, his bad man smell is just starting to pick up. Why do boys start smelling weird at young ages?” I shook my head remembering how bad Varian’s laundry smelled a few times. 

“Yeah, I didn’t need puberty. I naturally look this good.” Flynn did a hair flip and picked up the menu out of boredom to flip through it. I ignored his amplified confidence which never bothered me. Attila returned from the back of his bakery with a smock around his waist. The man gave Flynn an annoyed glare but shifted his attitude when his attention was on me. 

Flynn and I settled on Attila’s freshly baked cupcakes. The men who were sitting in the corner of the bakery, weren’t as scary as they appeared. Most of them didn’t fully favor Flynn but admired his work in his tattoo shop. Flynn explained how he’s kept a journal of every tattoo he’s done, some may find it silly but it is his version of documenting the memory. Sure, he keeps some sketchbooks for clients at his job but he needed to have his own record. It showed how far he came from the past, I didn’t push Flynn on what that meant. But I was happy for him either way. 

We strolled down the streets of Corona to a pawn shop. The shop owner was Flynn’s closest friend, Mother. Louise greeted us with the highest respect. She treated Flynn as if he was her own son. The shop contained a large piano Varian would’ve loved, a slightly-worn out library, various bits and pieces of clothing and a donation box of toys. 

“Mrs. Schnitz, I just want to say I really love that piano over there.” The price was far too high for me to reach. But the instrument was beautiful. It was wooden, freshly polished and the keys worked as if the owner never stopped using it. She appreciated my words and explained how it once belonged to her husband, same for the store. Flynn attempted to play the instrument gracing his hands over the wrong keys causing poor noise to erupt. 

“ _Flynn_ , you were never good at playing.” Mrs. Schnitz chuckled, writing a daycare location onto the box. “Your mom tried to get you to take those lessons which you refused.”

“Lance and his dad were amazing at this thing. I can’t believe you’re letting it go.” Flynn confessed, he still tried to play a few times which wasn’t his specialty. I held his wrists and directed his hands to the right keys. 

“Letting things go sometimes is a good thing. I’ll always have my memories, and Lance still has the voice of a broadway star.” When customers started to pile inside with things they were selling or purchasing Louise had to leave us alone for a while.

“You’re good at this thing, Blondie.” My hands were still directing his fingers across the keys.

“It’s just an instrument. Touch it slowly and get intune with it. The longer you feel it the better it gets.” Flynn paused for a moment. What Flynn did plan on saying originally he didn’t bring up and he moved his hands away. He left us in silence with everyone else around tending to their own business.   
  


“Does your friend Lance really have the voice of a broadway star?” I joked, trying to get Flynn to rejoin the conversation. 

“He’s amazing, Lance sings in the shower, while he cooks if he didn’t like anything he was doing right now I could see him singing. I’d be happy for him either way.” Flynn shrugged. “He’s more than a friend though.”

“Do you sing sometimes Flynn?” I leaned my face against my palm leaving my elbow rested against the keyboard cover.

“Nope, my specialty is touching people with needles and that’s it.” Flynn’s alarm on his phone flashed in his pocket. He was only gone for a short period of time which didn’t give me a chance to do anything else. 

“I lost track of time and I really need to get those supplies from the flower shop to my Mom. She has these company meetings outside. Do you mind going? I can take you home if you don't want to go. But if you want too..“ Flynn usually doesn’t babble when he speaks, but his words were tied and choppy. Meeting Flynn’s family without having any background knowledge on who he is shouldn’t be a problem. We’re friends, nothing more or less. Besides, nothing could beat or compare to what I did.

“I don’t mind the ride. We’re just going to deliver some gardening supplies. I don’t see any harm in that. It doesn’t break our no backstories rule.” 

“Thank you, Blondie you’re the best.” And with that we were out the door driving down the Corona streets to his parents home. 

If I would’ve known that if I rejected his offer and went home right away. Nothing in my life would’ve changed. 

***

“Thank you, Lance for helping me with these refreshments for this evening.” I took the large plate of sandwiches and placed them on our black rectangular dining table. While Lance carried a plate of his famous fruit salad and strawberry dip. 

“Your family, Mama Fitz. But please give out those catering cards?” Lance changed his face to a pouty face with his arms and fists to his chest.

“Of course, Lance. Now, if only Eugene could hurry up with the gardening supplies I could work on that garden.” Lance and I each pulled out a chair from the table. I stole a pineapple and kiwi from Lance’s dish and dipped them into his strawberry dip. 

“This is really good, I’m stealing your recipe Lance.” I smiled at Lance proudly while stealing a few more pieces of the fruit salad. He thanked me for each compliment as I knew he would. The stairs creaked as my husband, and daughter met us in the dining room.

“My girl is stealing again? And she wondered where Eugene got it from.” Edmund chuckled, pulling up a seat next to me. I nudged at his chest leaning closer as he placed a kiss on my temple. “Shut up, Eddie.”

“Lance, I wholeheartedly get tired of looking at you every single day but your cooking..” Lance rolled his eyes as Cassandra was busy taking sandwiches and fruit from each plate. 

“There won’t be enough food if you all keep eating it.” Lance complained while making him a drink of lemonade in the kitchen. 

“Technically, they should've eaten before they got here. It’s really not my problem if they’re hungry.” I spoke while leaning on Eddie. We all sat together talking about our day. Lance explained last at the shop a bridal party came in. He further explained how the bridesmaids and bride first got matching tattoos and then some of them got a few body piercings in secret places. But I asked him to spare the location of those piercings, I could only assume it was either their breast or VCH piercings. While Cassandra explained how her interview for this rookie female soccer player went to be her personal trainer. While Edmund and I vented on how the architecture and interior design business was going.   
  


After Cassandra and Eugene moved out we made changes to our home. The exterior of our home was painted grey, we changed the white fence around the home and picked up our interests with gardening. Our living room, kitchen and dining didn’t undergo as many changes. Our living room was remodeled, we had the tv placed over the fireplace, we changed the carpet and got a nice sectional couch and a coffee table that matched with our dining area. The other bedrooms were changed into office spaces for Edmund and I but if the kids ever wanted to move back in we always gave them that option. Our master bedroom we didn’t go over the top. We continued with the grey and black colors but we went for a more contemporary theme. But the house eventually got quiet, so we adopted a dalmation; Domino. He is usually in quieter areas of the home or outside. 

Eugene used the keys we kept under the doormat bringing himself in. He went around the left side of the house leaving the bag of soil, and seeds near the garage. Eugene washed his hands in the kitchen and leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

“Mom, you have that look out your face that you make when you're annoyed with me. I’m really sorry I lost track of time.” 

“I am annoyed with you, Eugene Fitzherbert. I told you I needed that garden fixed!” I complained. “I needed you here a little earlier. But it’s okay, I have time and since you were late today you can help.” I reached my hand up and fluffed at my son’s hair who was taller than me just by a little.

“I was kind of busy with someone—“ Eugene tried to defend.

“You were spending time with that blonde girl from the tattoo shop today weren’t you?.” Lance teased, chuckling in his seat. “Eugene becoming stuck on one person. Never thought I would see it again.”

“Thanks, Lance, what would I do without you? We should rob a bank next week and tell the police where we hid the money.” Eugene groaned after his complaints.

“Sorry.” Lance held his hands up in defense.

“Eugene, I told you spending time with girls you do tattoos on is a dumb idea! The girl is probably trying to rob you.” Cassandra scolded, shaking her head.

“We’re just friends Cas _san_ dra, and you can’t tell me who to date. If you haven’t noticed I’m older than you.” Eugene argued back.

“Cass, I know you’re trying to be protective but you can’t control who he decides to be with.” Edmund reminded.

“Eugene, all I want you to do next time is be on time and-“ The doorbell ringing cut me off. Eugene took it as his chance to walk away, as he appeared again a short, blonde, freckled green eyed woman was with him. The moment she stepped inside my home and I got a good look at her I knew exactly who she could’ve been. 

Arianna. 

She looked exactly like her when we were in college. An incident occurred many, many years ago, but this girl in front of me has to be her daughter. Which I can’t prove until I have evidence.

Eugene went ahead and told everyone her name; Elizabeth. Then we each proceeded to greet ourselves one by one but when she got to Cassandra she froze up. Elizabeth’s green eyes expanded in fear, she stepped back just a little away from Eugene or _Flynn_ as he lied about. 

“Would you like a glass of water?” She didn’t respond but she nodded and I pulled a chair from the table. “ _Flynn_ be a gentleman and make her a cup.” I wouldn’t call my son out on his facade today, not while he had a guess here but we’d definitely discuss this one alone. 

Eugene brought her a bottle of water instead. Elizabeth only took a few sips to catch her breath but still slightly jumpy. 

“Thanks, Flynn. If you all don’t mind me asking may I use your bathroom please?” Cassandra was the first to step up and offered to walk Elizabeth down to the bathroom, which visibly annoyed Eugene.

“Please, don’t embarrass me.” Eugene’s eyebrows were furrowed as he sighed.

“I’ll make sure your Mother behaves. Actually, I’m surprised she likes her.” Edmund commented. To be fair, there’s a long list of reasons why I disliked Stalyan. My first impression of her was catching her on her knees with Eugene. It’s pretty hard to come back from that. When Cassandra returned from directing Elizabeth to the bathroom she mumbled to the rest of us how she disliked her, and felt as if it was best Eugene left her alone. Lance admired Elizabeth, Eugene usually didn’t care much for women the way he’s been doing with her as he reported.

Elizabeth was even more skittish after leaving the bathroom. She declined all offers to stay any longer and didn’t ask Eugene to take her home. But when Eugene said goodbye to her it was far from any regular goodbye, he had this look I never seen out of him.

Which I had hoped he could go through with what I was about to ask him to do. 

***

Varian’s panic attack today at school got him an early dismissal. The timing of the situation also gave me the perfect excuse to leave. Varian wanted to avoid a suggested meeting with the guidance counselor. So the rest of the day we spent talking and just being together. Then we each wrote down and practiced how to calm down when we aren’t grounded. Flynn and I had a great day together, and I enjoyed every minute of it. I can’t deny it.

Flynn’s parents, or Lance wasn’t the problem. It was his sister. Cassandra looked like the girl in Gothel’s pictures. The conversation we held as she directed me to the bathroom wasn’t pleasant. She complained about how she didn’t trust me at all and frankly I couldn’t trust her either. But once she was gone I was able to sneak a few pictures of their family portraits hanging up. There were plenty of group family pictures, and even some single ones of her.

I choose the group graduation picture of their family, and a specific picture of her at the age of four in a teal ruffled dress. There’s these files we kept from the incident two years ago, that we keep in a box. I assumed Varian was asleep, I rummaged through the closet and when I found it I took it in our living room taking a seat on the couch. 

The first thing in the folder was a picture of three kids playing on a swing-set and their parents. There were black and two white kids laughing as they played. The little black long curly haired girl was wearing the exact same teal ruffled dress. And then everything was crystal clear. 

“Hey, why are you looking at these files Rapunzel?” Varian joined on the couch with Ruddiger not far from behind. 

“I didn’t tell you about my day completely. I didn’t want to worry you anymore than you already were. But Varian I think we have a problem.” Letting those words leave my mouth made my throat feel dry, and my stomach began to become tangled in knots. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, for the read I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
